


A Program for Happiness

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Computer Programming, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Error and Ink are computer programs that live in their own virtual worlds. Error has been working on a secret project, and when it's finished, he can't wait to show Ink that he gave them a special spot just for them.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Program for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for LemonByTrade!  
> Based in the same storyline as their video, [ which you can watch here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qpdLu2tnNg&t=1080s&ab_channel=LemonadebyTrade)

Error wasn't the type to get excited too much, but he felt an encouraging tingle run through him.

The day was almost here, the day that Error would be able to reveal his secret project to Ink. The two spent a good deal of time with each other, more than content to play and interact in the virtual reality game that led them to form their friendship (and eventually lead them to something a little deeper), to be in that world for hours upon hours on end, but they also each felt that alone time was good. Even computer programs could get bored of routine, and the last thing either Ink or Error wanted was to accidentally get on each other's nerves. Thankfully, their insistence on being sure to give each other space only made it that much easier for Error to keep his project a secret, though just barely. He was finding himself growing very proud of his creation. 

Finally, one evening, he ran it through one more test, made sure there were no mistakes, tweaked a few details, and was certain that every part of the program was running just as it should, and he eagerly awaited the time when he could reveal it to his partner. The two of them had been more than simply friends for a while now, a little over a year by Error's reckoning, but time usually didn't matter too much to them, and Error knew that he didn't need a special occasion to dote on Ink.

The best opportunity came a little earlier than he expected, but he was delighted all the same. He planned to unveil his special project to Ink after a particularly long day in their game of choice. There was a holiday event going on with unique dungeon runs that offered the chance for players to get extra gold, exclusive loot, and special equipment. They, along with a few friends, ran dungeons and event quests for hours, having a wonderful time with their friends and each other, but soon enough, their friends had to head out to deal with various real life things, leaving the pair to themselves.

"Wow, I think I'm actually tired," Ink said, leaning against Error slightly.

"It was a long day," Error said. "Sometimes we play this game like it's our jobs."

They were enjoying some drinks in one of their favorite taverns. It was in a quieter city where there weren't quite as many players. In addition, since the holiday event was going on, there weren't too many loiterers that evening. It was nice because it gave them the ability to speak a little more freely.

"Well, I guess as genuine adventurers here, yeah, it’s our jobs to run dungeons and do quests!" Ink giggled.

"I guess so," Error gave Ink a gentle smile. "Hey, I have something I would like to show you."

"Oh?" Ink sat up, eye widening in interest.

"Yeah, I mean, unless, you want to call it a day. We did spend pretty much the whole day with each other."

"That is true, but I don't want to part ways just yet."

"Great. It's out of this game, though. Log off and meet me in The Room?"

"Sure!"

The best way one could describe The Room was that it was a neutral space in the computer world where Ink and Error were able to meet and talk, or just hang out and do their thing when they didn't want to be on their own. It was mostly just a white space that went on for infinity unless they decided to put any specific parameters into place. They also had access to gateways that would allow them to go into other computer programs as well, other games and such they wanted to explore. 

As they had agreed, the two appeared in The Room, and Error reached for Ink's hands.

"Ink, a while ago, I remember that you mentioned that you had a fantasy," Error said. "And I would like to offer to fulfill that fantasy for you."

"Aw, Error! I'm so touched! It's so nice of you to create something for me, but to remember something that I had said means so much more!" Ink exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on his toes. "It makes me happy that you listen to me."

"Well, sure, why wouldn't I? That is, when you're not rambling on about nonsense," Error smiled, then laughed at the face Ink made. He squeezed Ink's hands and tilted his head. "Come on, doofus."

He could feel the vibrations of excitement from Ink as he guided them through the computer codes to his special project. He wondered if Ink could tell that he was excited too, and worried for a moment that he might be coming off as nervous, but he squelched the idea as quick as he could. It felt like there was a rush of air that forced their eyes closed, and when they opened them again, they found themselves on a dirt road.

"Oh, where are we?" Ink asked, looking around with keen interest.

"Just a simulation game that I programmed, come on," Error said, squeezing Ink's hand and beginning to led the way down the road.

Ink looked around as they walked, and to him it looked like it was a simple setup; a mostly empty field to one side, a forest that was moderately filled with evergreens on the other, and not too far in the distance was a little log cabin. The air was frigid, the sky grey and beginning to darken as the sun was setting, but the chill in the air was pleasant, new, and there was a certain scent that invaded Ink's senses, a sort of freshness mixed with pine, and what he could only describe as, perhaps, ice. Before he could comment on it, snow began to gently fall.

"Huh, and I was about to ask if you thought it would snow," Ink said with enchantment laced in his voice.

Error only chuckled quietly, gently pulling on his hand to lead him towards the little wooden house.

"Ink, welcome home," Error said, bringing Ink up the small set of steps to the porch that lay before the door of the cabin, and leaning forward to open the door for him.

Ink's jaw dropped as he went inside, and Error reached for the light switch. It was, again, a simple layout; there was one main room that had a couch before a fireplace, a small kitchen was off to one side towards the back, and there seemed to be a bedroom on the other side, though a door closed that off. As rural and rustic as the exterior looked, the interior was quite a bit more modern. The couch was dark brown, plush and soft-looking, and there was a rug underneath it that looked like an abstract painting using hues of reds, oranges, and browns. The floor underneath looked like a smoother wood and lighter in color than the rough pine logs that built the outside of the cabin walls. The kitchen was the brightest room by far, plain flat walls that were painted pale blue, the countertops were made of white granite and the appliances were coated with brushed nickel. 

"Brrt?" an inquisitive sound came from a bundle of blankets and a pointy-eared head poked up from the fluffy bundle.

"Merow," a more demanding sound as a grey and white tuxedo cat sauntered towards the pair, its tail held high as it purred and rubbed along Ink's leg.

"Oh my stars, they're so cute!" Ink cooed as he bent to scratch the tuxedo cat behind the ears. The other cat, a calico, jumped from the bundle and trotted up to greet them as well.

Warmth began to spread across Ink, realizing now that Error was referring to his fantasy for them to have a house, with cats, a fireplace - just a little domestic slice of their personal heaven.

"I thought you might like them," Error said with a smile, very pleased.

"They're beautiful, I love them," Ink said.

"Good," Error reached down and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm going to get a fire started, I think that was an element that you had requested?"

"Oh, yes! That would be perfectly lovely!"

"Great. You also mentioned cooking a simple dinner together?"

Ink sighed and then let out a moan as he leaned against Error, almost like a toddler who was a "no" away from a temper tantrum.

"Can't we just order out or something? I'm tired!" Ink groaned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Error exclaimed with a hint of a laugh, grabbing Ink under his arms and putting him back up on his feet. "You kept talking about how nice it would be if we cooked in a real kitchen instead of on some forest floor like we do in the game, and more to the point, you keep bragging about how well you would be able to cook, and now you're backing out? Now?!"

"But we ran dungeons all day!"

"We could go on for hours and you know it."

"But I'm tired!"

"No, you're being lazy."

"Could we even order take out here if we wanted to?" Ink asked, the whine and mock-exhaustion gone from his voice.

"No! I didn't program that sort of thing in because that was the point, remember? To make dinner ourselves!"

"Ah, well, there goes that idea I guess."

Error shook his head and sighed.

"You are... I don't even have words for you anymore."

Ink beamed up at Error, who gave him a fond look and pulled him in for a hug. This sort of exchange was normal for them, each loving to tease the other, get on each other's cases - if not on each other's nerves - and there was usually a general aura of loving playfulness and it typically ended up with them cuddling in one way or another.

"So, do you want to go check out the kitchen and get something started for us? I'll join you once I get the fire going."

Ink's eyes widened excitedly, his enthusiasm for cooking renewed, and he giggled giddily as he went into the kitchen and started to look around. Of course, neither of them really needed to eat, but they found it to be a pleasant experience, and in their games it helped to restore their health and give them boosts. 

It looked to Ink that the kitchen was stocked with the ability to cook just about anything and everything in mind; different meats and fish were in the small refrigerator, along with a variety of fresh vegetables, there was a little pantry that held dried goods like beans, pastas, rice, and some canned foods, a spice rack that sat next to the stove had a modest amount of herbs and spices, and there was a decent collection of cookware hanging from a rack on a wall. After taking it all into consideration, Ink made up his mind and set to work, first pulling a pan from the rack, setting it on the stove, turning the heat on to low, adding some oil to the pan, and then grabbing a wooden cutting board and a chef's knife out along with an onion and garlic.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Error was finding that he was having a little trouble getting the fire going. He didn't think the mechanics completely through when programming this section, as creating a fire to cook or warm themselves in their game was a little different here since they didn't have their usual inventory or the aid of magic. Regardless, Error did get the fire going, and patiently waited until it was full and roaring before he put the protective metal grate in front of it and went to go see how Ink was getting along in the kitchen, patting one of the cats on the head as he passed where it was lounging on the back of their couch.

Ink looked happily busy bustling around the kitchen. The smells of their dinner had begun to waft into the living room, but it hit Error full force as he wandered into the kitchen area. The scent of cooked onions and garlic were first, and then they were followed by the subtle, almost sweet scent of peppers and some form of squash, Error guessed. He slowly and carefully came up behind Ink, not wanting to startle him (especially with him wielding a wooden spoon in one hand), and wrapped his arms around his waist and settled against his back.

"Hey," Error murmured into the side of his skull.

"Mmm, hey," Ink replied softly, setting the pan down and letting the spoon he was using to toss the vegetables in the pan slide along between his thumb and forefinger, letting it rest among the gently cooking medley as he leaned back into his boyfriend with a pleased hum and sigh.

"That smells really good, Ink," Error said, looking over his shoulder and into the pan. "What are you making there?"

"I'm not really sure, in a way," Ink said, tilting his head as he considered his own dish. "Just going with the flow and what I feel. I figured I'd cook up these vegetables, there's some fish that I'll throw in there, or maybe shrimp, and then I will make a bit of a lemon and garlic and wine sauce, and make pasta to go with it all."  
  


"That sounds delightful," Error said, nuzzling his temple. "Almost as delightful as you are."

"Flatterer," Ink said in joking accusation as he turned in Error's arms.

"Proudly so, but only for you."

Ink sighed and leaned his head against Error's sternum, bending a little as they were both about the same height. He could hear the beat of Error's soul, and it made him smile.

"I'm glad that you have changed your mind about your soul," Ink said. "I think our thoughts on it affects how they behave at least a little. I don't remember hearing it beating as clearly before."

"Well, like you said, we can more or less make our own reality, so, our souls are as real as we believe they are," Error said.

"Do you hear mine when we snuggle?"

"I do. It's always comforting, though sometimes it can be a little erratic, but then again, so are you."

Ink backed off a little to look at Error with mock indignation.

"How dare you, sir, I am a model of firm steadiness and focus," Ink said. Then his eyes wandered to the doorway of the kitchen where the tuxedo cat was walking in and then it rolled onto its back for pets. "Oh, kitty!"

Ink immediately went over to give the cat what it wanted, leaving Error to shake his head with a chuckle. He went over to the refrigerator, deciding that shrimp in the dish sounded more appealing than the fish, and he took out the little bag of them to set on the counter. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should intervene while Ink played with the cat, and decided that he could.

Error wasn't a slouch in the kitchen himself, he knew enough to get by, and he could pick up where Ink currently left off. He rinsed the shrimp and set them aside, trying to decide when to add them to the pan of vegetables. Ink was watching him while he pet the cat, finding it very pleasant to watch Error in this very domestic setting. After Error finished cleaning up the shrimp and he set them next to the pan, he then picked up the spoon to stir the pan's contents. Ink waited for a moment before getting up and coming behind him, mirroring how Error held him before.

"While that feels really nice, it's also a little distracting," Error murmured.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ink asked.

"Not a chance," Error looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I love you, you dork."

"I love you, too, nerd," he squeezed Error's middle, then let go so he could get the white wine and the lemon.

"Where did you get the idea to use wine to cook?" Error asked, leaning against the counter.

"I've been intrigued by cooking videos, I like to put them in the background when I'm working on stuff. It's the colors, I think, and the idea of flavors."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, so, it's something I heard them using a lot in some dishes, so, decided to give it a try. How did you know to program it in?"

"I think I just put in everything I could."

Ink giggled, making sure all of the liquid from the oil and any water from the vegetables was now cooked off, and he poured some wine into the pan, making it sizzle and the scent of the dry white wine filled the air for a brief moment. Ink quickly moved to slice open a lemon and squeeze the juice into the pan. He let the liquid cook off for another couple of minutes, then he slid over to Error, gave him a slight hip bump as he picked up the shrimp.

"Thank you for getting these, Error," Ink said before sliding back over to his pan.

"Can I do anything else?" Error asked.

"Could you pull out a pot, fill it with water and put it on this burner?" Ink asked, pointing to the unused corner of the stove.

"Of course!"

Ink lowered the heat on the vegetables and went looking for the pasta while Error put on the water. Once the water was set on the stove, and the pasta on the counter, Error snagged the hem of Ink's shirt and pulled him in close.

"Error!" Ink giggled.

Error smiled, nuzzling Ink’s face.

“Are you good for some cuddle time after dinner?” Error asked.

“That sounds wonderful to me.”

Ink glanced over and noticed the cats wandering into the kitchen to watch them with interest.

"Don't look now, but we have an audience," Ink whispered.

"You afraid of them seeing our love on display?" Error teased.

"You’re such a dork," Ink said, finally pushing Error away gently as he heard the water boiling. Error laughed and leaned against the counter again to watch him.

"You know, I could watch you do this all day, just about every day," Error murmured.

"I feel like I could do this every day," Ink said, stirring the pasta. "But it's probably a really bad idea."

"Yeah, I know," Error sighed. "I do think we need to keep each other in check on this. I don't want us to forget our other friends or that other things exist. It's the same reason we don't run dungeons all day every day."

"Exactly. This is a very nice program to escape to every now and then, though. I do think it's good for us to spend some alone time with each other."

"I agree, so, we'll only come here for special occasions and such. The reality is, while we feel like we could do this all the time, that would start to take away why it's so special, don't you think?"

"I agree, though, speaking of special occasions," Ink set the spoon aside and moved to stand in front of Error. "What, may I ask, is the occasion for this spectacular gift?"

"Did you say one time that giving a gift without an occasion makes it even more special?"

"I did."

Error smiled. "It's just because I love you."

"Thank you, Error, I love you, too."

They shared a meaningful gaze, and Ink leaned in to nuzzle under Error's jaw.

"Could I trouble you to find a couple of bowls? I think the food will be ready in a few minutes," Ink said.

"No problem, I got it."

Soon enough, the pasta was drained, the vegetables with the white wine and lemon sauce was tossed with the noodle, and the two of them were sitting on the floor in front of the fire, both of them munching on their meal. They shared very light, scattered conversation, going over the events of the day, and making some possible plans for tomorrow.

“Delicious, thank you,” Error said, taking Ink’s bowl and bringing it into the kitchen.

“It was my pleasure, thank you for providing such a wonderful space to cook for you,” Ink said, waiting for Error to return before asking, “would you like to cuddle up and watch the fire now?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Error said. “There should be- oh! Over here.”

Error walked over to an area against the wall near the door that likely opened into a bedroom chest made of wicker material and inside, all nicely folded, was a pile of soft, fluffy blankets.

“Ooo, they all look so cozy,” Ink said. “How are we to choose?”

“Take the biggest one, that’s what I say,” Error said, starting to dig through the pile. “Ah ha, I knew I made a special one!”

Error pulled out a blanket that was very large, he unfolded it and held it up as best as he could to show Ink. The blanket was a dark navy blue and it was dotted with white flecks, like stars.

“It’s beautiful,” Ink murmured.

Error smiled, ignoring the mess he left and coming back over to the couch.

“How did you want to do this tonight?” Ink asked.

“I would like to listen to your soul beating, if that’s all right,” Error said.

“Of course,” Ink gave him a warm smile and lay on his side, opening his arms in invitation.

Error smiled back, feeling his face warm a little, then he started to move onto the couch and cover them both with the large blanket. The air was chilly, but the two knew that they could create a warm cocoon. Once the blanket was mostly tucked around them, Error settled in, his hands resting on Ink’s body, leaning the side of his head on Ink’s rib-cage.

“Comfortable?” Ink asked.

“Getting there,” Error said, still shifting a little. “How are you?”

“I’m just fine.”

Finally the two settled into a comfortable position against each other, their bodies pressed close, and Ink’s soul-beat reverberating in Error’s skull pleasantly.

“It’s so nice to hear your soul,” Error murmured.

“Mmm?”

“Yeah, it’s pleasant, calming, nothing soothes me the same way.”

“I’m glad it does,” Ink said, smiling happily. “I like feeling your body against mine, it’s a warm weight that I find really pleasant.”

“Oh, are you calling me fat?”

“How could I? You’re nothing but bones!”

The two shared a snicker.

“Heh, it’s nice to hear you laughing from this position,” Error said.

“Yeah? I’ll have to try to make you laugh when I’m listening to your soul,” Ink said. “I bet it’s the best sound in the world.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Error said, nuzzling into Ink more.

The two fell silent, they both listened to the wind as it howled outside, they could hear the icy snow as it was driven against the glass of the windows, the fire flickered slightly from the bits of wind that made it down the chimney. Eventually, the cats came to take up positions nearby, adding to the general warmth of the room.

"This really is very nice, Error, thank you so much," Ink said, one hand caressing Error’s upper back. "This has been the most thoughtful gift anyone could have ever given me."

"You're very welcome, Ink," Error said, squeezing him a little. "You are very much worth it. It was a pleasure to put this together for you, and I'm glad that we can share something so special."

“Yeah. Does this feel good?”

“Oh, yeah, thank you. I love how warm you are.”

“This blanket is really super comfortable, very soft.”

They were quiet for a bit again, Error losing himself a little in Ink’s warmth and scent and gentle touch, Ink sighing when Error’s hand started to stroke his ribs absentmindedly.

"Error, can I ask you some things about this simulation?" Ink asked.

"Of course," Error replied.

"How, like, far does it go? Is it just the cabin and what you put in it?"

"No, the fields outside got on for a bit, but there is a small city I programmed in close by. I wanted this to be different from our game, so when we do come here it's a real get away, you know? The city is modern, not fantasy based."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I made it so if we do get a little bored hanging around here, we can go into the city. I figured that it would be a good idea to add in the ability to grocery shop, pick out other things for ourselves and the cats, and the people and monsters here would just be minor programs, of course, but we can interact with them and such."

"So they're NPC's?" Ink asked.

"Exactly."

"That sounds really neat. I'd like to check it out one day, because if nothing else it would be a real shame that you put in all of this hard work and then we don't take advantage of any of it, you know?"

"Sure, we'll have plenty of time for that I'm sure, even only coming here every now and then."

"It sounds to me like this program will have a good re-playability score."

"I'm hoping so."

Ink hummed happily, snuggling into the couch more and wrapping both arms around Error. Error responded by humming with pleasure, and they both watched the fire again. The wind and snow continued to fly outside, it was beginning to sound like it was turning into a full-on blizzard, but it didn't seem to matter since they had each other to see it through with. The cats had long since settled into their spots close to the two skeletons and they added their purring to the symphony of sounds that surrounded them, the crackling fireplace offering a sharp reminder of its presence, as well as the smell of the burning logs as they slowly overpowered the scents from their meal.

While Ink and Error couldn't really fall asleep, they both found their eyes slowly closing in relaxation. It was a perfect gift, for even as it fulfilled Ink's fantasy, it made Error happy too, and they both spent a peaceful evening in comfort knowing they had a special escape anytime they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
